Jade Goes Platnum
by superstar1030
Summary: SPOILERS for Tori Goes Platnum! Behind the scenes and how Beck and Jade get back together. Bade. Cade friendship and a little bit of Jori frienship


**I was going to update my boyfriend the hypocrite again but after watching Tori Goes Platinum I'm writing this**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Jade's Pov

NO! He gave her a sandwich she spit it in his hand. She got picked my heart broke. She started hugging Beck like there was no tomorrow. I just died a little. I ran to the bathroom. I slammed the stall door. I slid my back against the door and started crying. HE HATES ME! He knows where my locker is he knows I was there. He knows I love h- wait I don't think he knows that. "Jadey?" Cat asked as she came into the bathroom. I opened the door reveling my running make up. She gasped. Then she sat down next to me and gave me a big hug. "I saw what happened" she said. 'it hurts Cat! It feels like I'm dying inside! Every day I watch them become closer and closer and" but I couldn't finish the sentence because I was sobbing. Cat gave me another hug. "Come on let's get you cleaned up and we can go to class" Cat said.

LATER

Cat was making me go the record company with Tori. I could tell Mason didn't want Cat and I here. I tried to make him feel guilty for not picking me but it didn't work. "What's Bibble" we asked. We tried it. Wow this was really good. Then he took Andre, Cat and I to a bibble store. When we were there I saw a couple they looked about 14 the age Beck and started dating at. "I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HER!" the boy complained. "UH YES YOU WERE!" the girl said. "look I love you and only you"`. then they kissed I felt a single tear slid down my face.

LATER

Tori was acting like a bitch even bitchier then me! We watched the video of her pouring ravioli down Buzz's pants again this is almost as good as that video of Trina I posted that now has half a million views!

LATER

"YOU'RE FIRED" Mason yelled. HA! "YOU!" he pointed to me. "Me?" I said not believing what was happening. "Your addition was really good how you would like to perform at the music awards" he asked. WOAH! Then Beck said "you can't be serious" Beck said. OH! So he doesn't think I'm talented enough. "Love to" I said. We walked away I looked back at Beck and Vega and smirked.

Later

Was in my chair and I saw Cat's video chat was still on. Beck and Tori were talking. Then my worst nightmare happen Beck leaned in to kiss Tori! "I can't" Tori asked. "Why not?" Beck asked. DOES HE NOT CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS…BeckBot. "Jade" Tori said…no way. "Jade and I broke up!" he said. My heart is breaking so much. "But I can't kiss my friends ex-boyfriend" Tori and I are NOT friends. "FRIENDS! Last week she rubbed your hamburger on her feet! Plus she took you spot in the platinum music awards!" Beck said. Beck is a jerk. "Yeah but I just can't". Wow Tori was being really nice. I can't do THIS. I have a plan

THE NEXT DAY

UGH! Pink pink pink fuffy stooped hair. I HATE this. Then Tori came back stage. "I look like an idiot". "I like the pink" DOES SHE NOT KNOW I HATE PINK! "I can't go on I can't do this to a friend…or you" I said. I told her my plan. "ok ill go get ready" she said. "TORI WAIT!" I said. "yeah?" she said. "thanks" I said. "for what" she asked. "for not kissing Beck" I said. "how did you know he tried to kiss me" She asked. "Cat left her video chat on" I explained. "oh I'm sorry I know you still love him and if it makes you feel any better I think he still loves you too" she said. "no he doesn't If he did he wouldn't have said those things about me or tried to kiss you". I pulled off the wig. "well I know why and its not because he likes me. He has been sad because of the brake up so Andre told him to try to move on and he didn't know how then Robbie told him that I was sad and to try to move on through me. Trust me he loves you" Tori said. I still didn't believe her but that did make me feel better. "thanks now go get ready!". I put my black shrug on and Tori started singing. I sat next to Beck. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Then he whispered in my ear "you would have been just as good".

AFTER THE SHOW

I was on my way to my car when I heard "JADE! JADE" I turned around to see Beck. He kissed me. I turned away from him. "What's wrong I know you still love me!" he said. "WE broke up YOU dumped me YOU were a jerk and YOU tried to kiss Tori!" I yelled. "Oh…she told you" he said. "No I saw it you left Cat's video chat on!" I saw. "Crap! YOU SAW THAT!" he kicked my car. "You know vandalizing my car doesn't make me like you anymore than I already do!" I said. "LOOK JADE! I love you! I love you so much it hurts! And not opening that door was the stupidest thing I EVER did. PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE" he said. I sighed and started to go back to my car. "NO!" he yelled and chased after me. "Jade I love you so much and I don't even like Tori that way I just thought it would help me get over you and-" then I kissed him. "You know I'm very proud of you what you did for Tori was very nice" he said when we pulled apart. "I still haven't completely forgiven you" I said. "What do you want me to do anything I promise!" he said. "Just shut up and kissed me" I said. He kissed me then we heard 4 screams. We pulled apart and turned around to find Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They ran and hugged us. They all started yelling "OH MY GOD YOU ARE BACK TOGETHER" "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU DUDE!" "SWEET" "EEP JADEY!" they were freaking out. "Cat…What's on you and Oliver's face" Beck said. "Is that…BIBBLE" I said. "You never saw us!" then they ran away. I rolled my eyes and kissed Beck and for the first time in weeks I was happy

**There was that I hope you enjoyed. I hated Beck in that episode but Jade OH MY GOD! Did you guys see her face! When they hugged and when tori got picked and when she saw the video! Oh my Bade! But I love at the end when they sat next to each other and smiled. Review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
